Invader Earthbound
by Smashcooper
Summary: Zim and jeff have created a dimension mixer while tak and porky are planning something evil...


Hey this is my first story so it might be bad so here it is!  
For some reason it wont show or ...I wonder why?

At dibs house.  
Dib:Gaz give me the pizza Gaz:NO!  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Dib:WHAT HAPPEND!  
Gaz ate the pizza.  
Dib walks out and sees a meteorite.  
Dib:ZIM!  
At zim`s lab.  
Zim:BEHOLD!My New dimension mixer OF DOOOOM Gir:what do it do!  
Zim:It switches dimensions!  
At dibs house.  
TV:GAME SLAVE 3 GET IT NOW!  
Gaz:MUST GET GAME SLAVE 3 NOW!  
Knock knock Gaz:Who`s there?  
???:Purple Purple Next day.  
Dib:I think something missing,  
Dib:THE TACOS!  
At Zim`s house Zim:Gir what are you watching?  
Gir:Angry monkey show!  
Zim:THAT MONKEY!  
At Irken planet underground lair Tak:HA HA HA!  
Tak:I hope zim likes playing earthbound!  
At Earthbound universe in ness`s house Ness:MOM! I got to go to school!  
at school :Here's Nick a new student from.  
:Where?  
Starmen:From....rainbow island!  
Ness:NICK`S AN ALIEN!  
:NESS,We don't want racism here!DETENTION!  
Ness:BUT!  
:No buts!  
After school Ness:Jeff why did you call us here?  
Poo:Yeah!I had to miss training for this!  
Paula:I miss my dance recital!  
Jeff:Here I present.  
Jeff:The dimension mixer.  
1,000 years in the future Porky:Tak are you gonna get me out of this capsule!  
Tak:YES!But wait!  
Porky:for what?  
Tak:Gygas!  
Porkey:hurry!  
At zim`s universe Purple jail Gaz:where am I?  
Purple:In a cell!  
Gaz:GET ME OUT OR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!  
At the meteorite Dib:This isn`t right this meteor doesn`t have the DNA like other meteorite from outer space!  
Hobo:Maybe its from another universe.  
Dib:Huh!?Who are you?  
SMOKE EVERYWHERE Dib:Where did he go?I'm going home.  
at zim`s house GIR:TACOS!TACOS!!!TACOS!  
Zim:WE DONT HAVE TACOS!  
GIR:TAQUITOS!  
Zim:SHUT UP!  
Ness:Jeff why did you call us here?  
Poo:Yeah!I had to miss training for this!  
Paula:I miss my dance recital!  
Jeff:Here I present.  
Jeff:The dimension mix!  
Zim:Did you hear that?  
Gir:If you give me tacos I will!  
Zim:Shut up!Its coming from the dimension mixer Ness:I think I hear something!  
Zim:NO YOU DONT!  
Ness:Ok!  
after an hour Zim:Gir I`m going in the...Gir?...GIR?  
Gir: ooh! Shiny in here.  
Zim:Wait you could be switched with.  
???:AHHHH!!!!!DIE!  
Zim:A HUMANOID GIRL!  
Paula:PK FREEZE!  
Zim.  
At earthbound universe GIR:TACOS!  
Ness:WHERES PAULA?  
Gir gets on Jeff`s head Jeff:GET OFF!  
GIR:WHERES MY TAQUITOS!  
Jeff:Over there!  
Gir runs out the window Poo:What just happen?  
Jeff:I don't know.  
At purple jail Gaz:Get me Game slave 3 Purple:OK!  
Gaz:And you poor king get me a Pizza from Bloaty's Pizza Hog Purple king:OK!Please don't hurt me!  
Gaz:I wonder why my big headed stupid brother is not trying to save me?  
at Earthbound 1,000 years later Tazmily Lucas:DAD!  
Flint:what?  
Lucas:There's a snake in the house Flint:How did it get in?  
Lucas:Kumatura!  
Kumatura:I didn`t do it!  
Flint:why are you here Kumatura?  
Kumatura:Lucas owes me 10 DP!  
Lucas:No I don`t!  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
Lucas:!  
Kumatura:What was that?  
1,010 years before Ninten:Lloyd you sure this will work?  
Lloyd:Yeah you`ll be in the future!  
Lloyd:5,4,3,2.  
Ana:Wait Ninten!  
Lloyd:1!  
Ninten:!  
1,010 YEARS IN THE FUTURE!  
Ninten:Ouch!  
A group people gather up to see what happened.  
Thomas:AN ALIEN!  
Ninten:IM HUMAN!  
Thomas:OH!  
POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF Jeff:Where am I?  
Thomas:An alien!  
Jeff:IM HUMAN!  
Poooooooooooffffffff Zim:It worked!  
Thomas:Im not gonna be wrong 3 times in a row!  
Thomas:YOUR HUMAN!  
Zim:Yes I am!  
Kumatura:Whats all the commotion!  
At Invader zim universe At zim`s House.  
Ninten:Where am I!  
Paula:Ness?  
Ninten:Ana?  
Paula:I'm Paula not Ana!  
Ninen:And I'm Ninten not Ness!  
Dib:I got you now...Who are you?  
Paula:I'm paula and you?  
Dib:Dib!  
Computer:Good zim`s gone!  
Boooooooooooom Tak ship:Hello Dib thanks for fixing this.  
Paula:PK freeze!  
Tak Ship:Reflect!  
Pk freeze go deflected to Paula Paula:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
Ninten:No!  
The PK freeze hit Ninten!  
PooooooooooooF Jeff:HUH!  
Tak Ship:DIE!  
Jeff:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
Jeff:MAGMA RAY!  
Jeff shot lava at taks ship!  
Tak Ship:Im melting!  
Jeff:Who did I get switch with?  
At Earthbound universe `s house Keef:Hey GIR!  
Ness:Who are you guys!  
1,000 years later Zim:Stupid humans tell me where your lab is!  
Thomas:we have the chimera lab.  
Zim:CHIMERAS!PERFECT!Where is it?  
Thomas:Its kinda of destroyed.  
Poooooooooooooof Paula:Huh?  
zim:Where`s the pathetic human I was talking to!  
Kumatura:What happened to Thomas?  
Paula:He got swicthed with me.  
Kumatura:WHAT?  
Zim:The Pafetic human is right!  
Keef:Hey Zim!  
Zim:GO AWAY!  
At purple purple Gaz:You purple look up cheat codes for GS3 Purple:OK!  
Gaz:And you.  
POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF Dib:Ah!ummmmmm...Hi!  
Purple:What do you want master?  
Dib:ummmm...Go to zim`s house and get me his technology!  
purple:OK!  
at zim`s house Ninten:Who are you guy?  
Gaz:WHERE ARE MY SLAVES!  
Thomas:where am I?  
Gaz:In zim`s house and who are you?  
Ninten:Well who are you little girl.  
Gaz:NOBODY CALLS ME LITTLE!  
Gaz shot a ball of fire at ninten Ninten:THIS GIRL IS CRAZY HELP!  
Thomas:Im not messing with.  
POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF ???:Blue blue Gaz:where`s Purple?  
Blue:Blue blue?  
Gaz:SHUT UP!  
At earthbound universe What used to be happy happy town Carpainter:Wheres my only member left!??!I have to make this cult all over again!  
Thomas:Where am I?  
Carpainter:Wanna join a cult?  
Thomas:I already join one crazy cult im not getting into another one!  
Carpainter:What other cult?  
Thomas:Pig.  
POOOOOOOOOF lloyd:What the?  
Carpainter:Wanna join a.  
POOOOOOF At earthbound universe Tazmily Zim:Yez finally a lab to ru.  
POOOOOOF lloyd:What the heck a lab?  
At zim`s universe zim`s house Purple:I have to get at least one thing POOOOOOOOOF Keef:Cool zim`s house!!!!Time to make some.  
POOOOOOOOF Gir:WAFFLES!  
Gir:Boy lied no taquitos outside.  
At Zim`s universe School :Zim,Not here,Dib,Not here.  
Kids:YAY!  
POOOOOOOOOOF Jeff:??????ummmm....HI?  
POOOOOOOOOF Dib:Hi everybody im here!  
Kids:NOOOOOOOOOOO :SHUT UP!YOU.  
POOOOOOOOOOF :Where am I?!?!I guess at school well class.  
At earthbound universe School :IDIOT!  
Kids?  
:AAAAAAHHHHHH THE LIGHTS BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!TURN THEM OFF Picky:Ok?!?!Wheres ?  
:Who?  
Picky:Our teacher.  
BOOOOOOOOOM Smoke everywhere ????:DIE HUMANS!  
Pickey:PORKEY!  
???:No even worse.  
At earthbound universe tazmily Lucas:Ok who are you guys?  
Lloyd:Be.  
POOOOOOOOOF Lloyd:HUH!?!Ana!  
Ana:Lloyd...WHAT HAPPENED!  
Lloyd:Dont blame.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ???:Oink,Oink Ana:Who is this?  
Lloyd:YEAH WHO IS IT?  
Kumatura:OH SH.  
POOOOOOOOF At zim`s universe Skool Kumatura:oots...HUH?  
:Who are you?A Foreign exchange student?  
Kumatura:ummmm...no...I MEAN YES!!!YES I AM!  
:From.  
Kumatura:ummm....taz...ma...nio?OH YEAH TAZMANIO!  
:Ok.... 


End file.
